Hey I Just Met You, And This Is Crazy
by embrace-the-deception
Summary: For Rachel loves R5. It's Riker's first day on the Glee set, and his first scene with his new costar has just had an... interesting twist added. Rikurt. ONESHOT


**So this is the promised oneshot for Rachel loves R5, as her review was the 300th review for Just Friends! She asked for a Riker oneshot, with him meeting Curt for the first time and getting together with him, with some other Warblers thrown in. I've never been a fan of RPFs or Rikurt, but I've always said I'll write pretty much anything :) I hope it lives up to your expectations, Rachel!**

* * *

Walking onto the set, Riker just stared. The place was a mess of people, equipment and activity, with voices all over the place trying to be heard above everybody else. Someone was shouting for people to get to where they were supposed to be, another for Darren to get his ass to make up, and another voice calling for Curt and Riker…

Oh wait. That was him.

He headed towards the voice, bumping into another blazer-clad supposed-teenager as he tried to make his way around everyone. They both stumbled and Riker grabbed the other's shoulder to stop him from hitting the ground.

"Sorry," he said, steadying the stranger with an apologetic smile. The other guy smiled in return.

"It's fine. Are you another of the new Warblers?"

Riker smiled. "Yeah. I've apparently got a scene with some Curt guy now…" He looked around for the person that had called out his name earlier but realising he didn't know who it was, sighed and rolled his eyes. It was then that he recalled his manners and looked back to the brunette standing across from him. "Sorry, I'm Riker."

The man smiled as he replied, "Curt."

Riker's jaw dropped slightly and he tried to backtrack. "Oh… I didn't mean…"

"Where the hell are Riker and Curt? We have to get this scene shot!"

"Crap, that's us." Riker still had no idea where to go, and yelped in surprise when Curt grabbed his wrist and dragged him along behind him, dodging people and cameras alike. Finally they reached the man who'd been shouting for them and he sighed as he saw them approach.

"Look you two, there's been a change to the script."

"You mean we get to say more than one word?" Riker smirked, remembering the nice little role he'd gotten. Sit there and be awkward around Kurt Hummel and say one line – 'six'. It wasn't particularly difficult, but he couldn't help but wish he had a… less _boring _character.

"Yes," was the reply as the new script was shoved in their hands and they were told to go over it. Carefully Curt flipped the pages as Riker looked over his shoulder, scanning for his name. When they found their scene he was happy to find he had a number of lines – that he now had to learn in the space of a few minutes.

"Wait a second…" Curt frowned "We're boyfriends?"

Oh. He can't have got to that part yet. Riker grabbed the script from the other's hands and hurriedly flicked through their scene. Nothing too hard – they just had to talk to Kurt about being gay, about Dalton being a 'gay school', and more random crap… Finally he got to the end of their little scene and a place that he could remember. Blaine came out and said they'd both made it through the auditions. And then –

_Hold up._

"Curt…" He poked the guy who was talking with the rather annoying and loud man who'd given them the revised script. He showed him the end of the scene, and Curt stared.

"Not that I'm against it or anything, but I didn't know I'd be kissing anyone when I got the part," he said.

"We want to make Kurt feel like he's in a safe environment, where he won't be judged," the man beside them said impatiently, pushing them towards the set their scene was about to be shot on. "Now go, practice your lines. And be quick about it."

They were left alone then in the middle of one of Dalton's corridors, Riker holding the script and both feeling a little awkward.

"I'm okay with kissing a guy," Curt said "I suppose. I just didn't know I would be."

"Neither did I," Riker muttered before speaking a little louder. "Shall we practice then?"

It was only when Curt ducked his head and tried not to smile that Riker realised what he'd just said. "No! Not… I mean our new lines," he finished lamely.

The brunette chuckled. "Why not?"

* * *

"How many times have you auditioned?"

Riker glanced over as Curt answered the question smoothly. "Three."

"Six." He choked out his own reply, unable to keep his mind off what he was supposed to do in just a few moments. This guy was a complete stranger, probably had a girlfriend or something… and was a _guy_. He didn't have anything against gay guys, but he just wasn't into that. Could he pull this off even remotely convincingly?

"Oh," Chris was saying, and Riker tuned back in quickly to what he was supposed to be doing. "That's… a lot. You haven't given up?"

"If I was into giving up I wouldn't be here, and I wouldn't have Jeff." _Curt really is amazing at this,_the blonde thought as he delivered his lines flawlessly and shot him a smile. Riker returned it as Chris spoke again. "You're together?"

"Yeah," Riker smiled "A year now."

Silence. And then – "I've been told it's not, but are you _sure_ Dalton's not a gay school?"

_Oh crap_. Riker almost jumped out of his seat as the door in front of them opened and Darren appeared – looking ever so dapper in the uniform with his hair slicked back in what was already Blaine's characteristic style.

"Nick, Jeff," he said, looking at both of them "Congratulations. You've made it."  
_  
This is it_. The blonde grinned as he was supposed to and got to his feet. Curt was already up and grabbed him in a hug, hiding his face in the blonde's chest for a moment. _I wouldn't be surprised if he can feel how fast my heart's going. God, I can't do this. _He was suddenly aware of all the cameras filming this and he felt intensely uncomfortable. He really couldn't do this. But then Curt looked up and twisted his fingers in his blonde hair, and before he knew it he was kissing him.

_He's not bad_, Riker couldn't help but think and he smirked into the kiss, giving back as good as he got from Curt. Somehow he resisted the urge to force his tongue into the little brunette's mouth (and why he had that urge in the first place was an interesting question he couldn't be bothered to contemplate) but couldn't stop himself from sliding one hand down to the small of Curt's back, grabbing at his blazer. So what if it ruined the shot? He wasn't going to complain if they had to reshoot.

They broke apart, Curt looking a little dazed, and Riker just grinned, keeping his arm looped around his waist and leading him past Darren to the doors. As soon as they were through there was a call to cut and they poked their heads back around the doors to see how they'd done.

"Great work guys, let's move on. Darren, Chris, this is all you."

Clearly having been dismissed, Riker pulled his onscreen boyfriend away from the cameras and out of the way. The brunette looked up at him curiously.

"What?" Riker smiled cheekily.

"I didn't think you'd kiss back… like that. You looked terrified."

"I like to keep people on their toes," he replied. He pulled him closer until they were pressed against each other the way they had been just moments ago. Curt's eyes were wide but there was a spark there Riker liked the look of. He was smart, that was for sure. Smart, with pretty eyes and a damn nice mouth if he did say so.

Instead of kissing him, Riker just moved his hand down from Curt's back and squeezed his ass lightly before walking away. And as he did, he could have sworn he heard him gasp.

* * *

"I still can't believe they cut our scene. I mean, we were amazing," Riker huffed as he pulled his knees up to his chest, letting the brunette slide onto the couch beside him. Curt curled up into his side, putting a finger to his lips. "Shush. It's coming."

A few minutes later and there they were, immortalised on the small screen.

"_How many times have you auditioned?"_

_"Three."_

_"Six."_

"That's disgraceful," Riker glared at the TV as Blaine entered and saved the day from an awkward silence. Curt just laughed quietly, shaking his head. The blonde looked down at him. "I mean, they were going to make us do those two lines, and then they gave us that whole boyfriend story, and then they go back anyway! It's annoying."

"Hey, you're on TV. Stop complaining." Curt nudged him with his elbow and rested his head on the other's shoulder. With a smile, Riker leaned over and kissed him soundly, entirely missing the next five minutes of the show as he explored his boyfriend's mouth thoroughly.

"Oh, you have _got _to be kidding me."

They broke apart to the annoyed huff of the two guys sat on the other couch in the room, half-attempting to watch the TV despite the distraction of two guys making out just a couple of feet away.

"Shut up Dom, it's not like you say anything," Riker shot back. Dominic raised an eyebrow at him. "Don't you start with me…"

"On that note," the other man said, getting up off the couch and kicking Dominic's leg pointedly. "Anyone want a beer? Or are you two going to keep sucking each other's faces off?"

"I think I can stop long enough for a drink," Curt laughed, pushing Riker away when he tried to pull him back into a kiss. "Stop it."

"Mmm, don't you love me?"

Curt looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Don't you start with me," he said in a perfect imitation of Dominic. Riker was instantly lost in a fit of laughter while the man to the right just rolled his eyes and sighed.

Titus returned a minute later and handed the brunette a drink before settling back on the couch beside Dominic. "What did we miss?"

"Nothing important," Riker sighed, just getting over his giggles. "I mean, they cut the good stuff."

The others groaned. "Riker!"

* * *

**What have I done? :O ****I hope I haven't entirely screwed this up.**

**I do have a sneaking suspicion that we missed out on something in that episode... ;P**

**Rachel, I hope you liked this. Reviews are more than welcome :)**


End file.
